Pokémon:Red Adventures
by AMATERASU999
Summary: my version of Pokémon Fire Red : Red is the Strong/Silent Type of Trainer,he Begins His Journey to become a Pokémon Master .. will he Succeed ? only one way to find out ! Strong/Smart/SlightDark Red , Burningleafshipping ,RedxLeaf.


i don't own Pokémon , Satoshi Tajiri & Game Freak and Nintendo does ..,anyway, let's get started …

"Talking"

"(_thinking..)"_

"SCREAMING"

**Chapter 01 – VS Eevee ! **

_**Pallet Town , 06 : 00 PM , Blaze Residence ..**_

Red awoke early in the morning like he always did , dressed himself and did his personal hygiene . today was a special day , because he will begin his journey .

"(_well..,better not waist any more time_ )"thought Red , as he descended downstairs to eat breakfast , as he stepped in the kitchen floor , his mom greeted him with a smile..

"Good Morning Son ! today is the big day isn't it ?" said Delia , she was a fairly tall woman ,reaching 5'3,27 years old , with curves of a goddess , Brown long hair tied in a ponytail with bangs in each side of her forehead , clear skin and red exotic eyes .she was dressed with a light pink babylook and tigh jeans, with her blue kitchen apron .

"yeah…whatever.."Red answered dryly.., it was not that he didn't like his mother , the thing is :

He's just the stubby-type , didn't talk much , only the necessary.

He was 4'5 ,thin ,tanned skin , black messy hair and red eyes with a beautiful face, just like his mother .he is dressed with a black tight t-shirt with a dark red vest with a white line in the dark-blue jeans , black and Red shoes and a Red Cap with a poke ball symbol (similar to his FRLG and HGSS Outfit).

Now Delia was sad , her own and only son didn't even liked to talk to her ,ever since he was little did not had a good relationship with her , her being an rather early mother in her 17 ..,the life of Delia Blaze was full of Suffering and despair . her only true joy came when red was bourn , her little bundle of joy and heaven's gift ..but the cruel fate had to destroy her little time of happiness, because with time , Red had stop being a cheerful young baby and became cold towards her and others..

"(_Like father ..like son_ )"thought Delia with a sigh ..,she didn't want to Remember the bastard who abandoned her in the fifth month of pregnancy ,and for what ? to found a Criminal Organization !

"son , just remember one thing ..no matter how cold and indifferent you are , I'll always love you , and for Arceus' sake ! , don't beco-

"don't you dare to compare me with that Rocket scum…" said Red in a Deadly, but quiet tone .., freaking out Delia ..

After that , both Mother and Son ate breakfast in silence , Red finished first and was about to go out when Delia Said ..

"honey , before you go , here take this money , it will help you in the beginning but spend it wisely ok ? sleep early, bathe properly , eat healthy food, wash your teeth and the most importantly of the things… try to make some friends and have fun ! " said Delia with a shaky voice trying hard to not cry ..

But nothing in the whole Pokémon world would have prepared Delia from what came next ..

Red embraced his mother in a tight and warm hug , it was like a dream come true to the young mother…her son being demonstrating affection and endearment. This was to much for her to handle and she began to cry tears of happiness …

"I love you mother, I'm sorry I made you cry but the only friends that I need is you and my future Pokémon " said Red taking his Gold backpack and closing the door , leaving Delia with her thoughts and now a much better mood ..

"Well ! better clean the house , the dishes and do laundry !" said Delia to herself in a radiant mood ..,maybe things world slowly change for her and Red now.

* * *

_**Oak's Lab – 25 Minutes later … **_

"(_let's get this over with , I've waist too much time already ..)_thought Red, as he entered in the lab from the front door , as he quietly walked through the place he saw several people in white lab coat , men with black pants and woman with black knee-skirt .. all looking like nerds in his opinion .

Then suddenly he heard someone calling him out loud ..

" OUTTA' THE WAY " some boy tried to push him , but red sidestepped in a millisecond , but not forgetting to do a reversal in the nick of time ,making the rude boy fall flat in the floor.

"OUCH ! that REALLY Hurt ! YOU IMBECILE ! " said the boy ,getting up in rage ..

"yeah ..yeah , whatever , that's what you get for trying to push someone out of your own Stupidity ..,see ya .." said red in a indifferent tone..and walking straight to Oak's lab room

"(_what the hell !?_ _who does he thinks he is to just throw me in the floor and just walk away like that_)"thought the boy.., following Red .

* * *

_**Oak's Lab Room , 1 Minute Later..**_

"well , you must be Delia's kid eh ? how are things ?" Asked , he was very respected authority in Pokémon Research, not only in Pallet Town but in the whole , like every male scientist was dressed in a white lab coat , the only difference was his red shirt and brown jeans .Samuel Oak was not to tall , 4'7 , gray spiky hair , black eyes , slightly wrinkled face due to his 52 Years of age .

" I choose Charmander .."said Red calmly , not wanting do delay anymore of his departure ..

"(_this kid_ …_I wonder what's wrong with him…).." _

"well .. hum.. mister.."

"Red , now can you please give me my Starter Pokémon ,if you don't mind I'm am in a hurry.. "

"well red , you see .. we've already delivered all the 3 starters to the trainers yesterday , and unfortunately if you want a Charmander , you'll have to wait until next week.."

"oh really ? then what is in inside that poke ball that in the table ?.."Asked Red, Gentle as Always..

"well that is-"

"YO GRAMPS ! I've come to take the Pokémon that you promised me !" said Blue ,..

If we got words to describe Blue Oak , than we would have 3 words .. loudmouth , impatient and jumpy..(Blue is Dressed in his FRLG Outfit).

" Blue, I said I would call you LATER ! what are you doing here ?" said Oak losing his patience and crossing his arms ..

" Gramps ! I'm fed with waiting ! I WANT MY POKEMON NOW ! " Screamed Blue like a spoiled child for Red's amusement and for Oak's dismay..

Sighing in defeat, Oak said..

"Okay Blue , that's enough ..i'll give your Pokémon , now come and get it from the table over there.." pointed Oak to Blue "

"all right ! I'll get my fist Pokémon ! " said Blue not thinking twice and grabbing the poke ball in the table , then pressing the little button to release ….

"Veeeee !" said a cute , little foxy-like Pokémon , Jumping in Blue's lap and licking his face

"whoa ! calm down little guy !hahahahahahah it.. ti-tickles !"

"it's not a GUY , it's a GIRL Blue" said Oak with a Eyesmile.."

"Wha..?! " said blue in surprise ..

Bored to death with the Oak family scene , Red said sarcastically..

"now that your grandson got his little girlfriend , , could please lend me a Pokémon so I can go and capture my starter by myself ?.."

Blue was Angry again , but before he could order his Eevee to attack the Jerk , Oak intervenes saying..

"I can do better than that Red, here ..take this Pokémon that I got just this morning ,be careful tough .. this one is a bratty one just like my grandson Blue here ! hahahaha! "

"HEY ! "

"veeee!"said Eevee liking blue in the face again..

"s-stop it ! hahahahahahahah !"

When Red was about to take the poke ball , it glowed and released …

"Pika…" a small and yellow little guy came out of it and stared at Red with a Bored , yet Hostile expression in its face..

"_(great..a small mini-me in a Pikachu form..)"_thought Red , sighing in dismay…

"well , this one will do ..i think"

"Pikachu..?" Pikachu looked skeptical …who that boy thinks he is to underestimate him like that ?..but he will show that kid who he is messing with…oh he will and soon…

" well , thank you Professor, now I must get goi-"

"Hold it right there ! I CHALLENGE YOU TO BATTLE HERE AND NOW !" Screamed Blue Suddenly..

"I'm not Deaf you know.., stop screaming you are giving us all a headache..and yes I accept your challenge , but let's do it outside , don't want your Grandpa seeing you lose .." Red Said with a evil Smirk., Pikachu was beginning to have second thoughts , maybe this kid was worthy of being his Trainer.

"Pfft! YOU are the one who is gonna lose !"said Blue trying to sound confident..

"_(now this will be interesting ..how will this two fair against each other ?)"_thought Samuel with a smile.

* * *

_**Pallet Town's Children Playground , 10 minutes Later…**_

"you're Ready to lose ?" asked Blue to Red , Eevee looked thrilled to battle for her master ..

"humph..Let's end it quickly Pikachu.." said Red in response in a quiet tone, Pikachu only prepared himself and glared menacingly at Eevee..

" EEVEE ! LET'S PUMMEL THAT YELLOW FURBALL ! TACKLE ! " Screamed Blue , he was beginning to hold a massive grudge against Red , seriously , that guy is one arrogant bastard..!

Eevee wasted no time and went running into Pikachu's Direction to Tackle him

Red said nothing , only stared at the incoming attack of Eevee in his Pikachu, and the Mouse only emulated his trainer's instance but ready to follow his order..

"_(Isn't he gonna do anything ? HA ! he is paralyzed in Fear ! I knew it ! )"_thought Blue with a smirk on his face ! then

"_( CRAP ! HE'S GONNA -)"_

"Pikachu , dodge then Thunder Shock !.." Red Gave his order and Pikachu obeyed , dodging Eevee's attack in the last second and shocking her with …

"PI.. KA..CHUUUUU!" Pikachu discharged his attack on Eevee , who was to close and vulnerable to a direct attack and by the looks of it .. was enough to declare Red the Winner ..

"EEVEE ! NO ! " Screamed Blue in despair , running to Eevee to comfort her…

"v-veee.." said Eevee weakly and paralyzed from the thunder shock ,then she fainted, her fur now dirty from the battle …

"huh,..talk about pathetic, Pikachu Return !" Ordered Red to his starter and now partner

"Pika." Pikachu looked bored and jumped on Red's right Shoulder ,Red began to walk back to the Lab ,then …

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU NEXT TIME ! I SWEAR IT ! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET BEING BOURN ! !" Screamed blue in anger and frustration , trying to intimidate Red but obviously failing miserable .

"yeah .. dream on .." said Red , not even looking back.

* * *

_**And Cut ! **_

_**Well guys !that's all for now ! liked it ? hated it?**_

_**please send reviews ! it's important to know the readers opinions !**_

_**till' next chapter ! XD !(PS: I'm Brazilian , so I don't write nor speak English very well , **_


End file.
